Dimension Switch
by Earthen Pyre
Summary: Sonic IY crossover with Mario as well. When a hanyou girl is chased by an ancient beast to worlds of imagination, things may start to get confusing...
1. Prolouge

**Dimension Switch**

**By: Jessica the Hanyou**

**Fiction Rated: T (PG-13)**

Hey, y'all! Guess what? It's another self insertion story by Jessica! Yup! But, this time, it'll be good. This is not script format, and I'm going to try as hard as possible to make it good! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Jessica owns nothing that is owned by other people. All characters belong to their respective owners.

**PROLOUGE**

Another boring day. That is the kind of thought that Jessica Paquette had rushing through her head at the moment. Her trips to the Sengoku Jidai had ended and life was, well, dull. Every day was the same. Various youkai, elves, humans and other creatures walked down the hard pavment of Phillips Street, occasionally greeting each other, but continuing their mindless walks and drives. She often wondered how the various species managed to get along so well inside the small city known as Parksville. The useless thoughts racing through the twelve-year old's head were broken, as she felt something tug on her poofy, red-tipped fox-like tail.

"What is it _now_?" the fox-dog hanyou asked her younger, quarter kitsune brother. She looked down at the eight, going on nine year old boy. He looked alot like her. Same green eyes, scratch the yellow fleck. The same poofy tail and brown hair (But not long, of course). The only real differences were Jessica's black-tipped border collie-like ears and more dog-ish looks.

"Will you play Nintendo with me?" the third grade boy asked cautiously. He was a little afraid of her. Jessica had a hitting problem, and she was oddly strong for a female hanyou. He looked at her with his most innocent look; a look so cute, no female could resist but follow out his will...

"I'll watch," Jessica replied stoicly. She. Was. Not. Girly. Jessica was the kind of girl who would rip someone's head off to avoid trying new clothes on. She hated pink, and prefered pants over dresses. There was one thing about her that may make you think her the prissy-pink-lover-girl. It was a beautiful necklace, with some Japanese kanji on it in four corners. It was hollow in the center, and had tiny bits of the seven Japanese treasures. It was given to her by Kikyou, before she died in the seemingly final battle against Naraku. The woman had somehow sent her back home. Back to the year 2005, in Canada.

When Jessica sat down on her brother's bed, he immediatly inserted a game cartridge into a black N64. It read 'Mario Party 3' on it, and had pictures of various colourful Nintendo characters. The duo immedeatly skipped the beginning of the story and selected 'Mini Game Mode'. The selected characters were as follows: Mario, Luigi, Peach and Yoshi. The game started and the siblings were playing for hours, and Jessica had really gotten into the game, when Jessica's sensitive ears picked up a sound in the hall. A sound so minute, not even her father's ears would be able to pick it up. Thanks to her mixed animal youkai hearing, she picked it up easily. She then caught the scent. "Akegage," she whispered in horror. She turned her attention to her brother and harshly whispered, "Nicholas, get down. NOW!"

"B-but.." the boy began to protest. He didn't know what was going on. His senses told him that his older sister was terrified. This scared him. He wanted to scream. After all, Jessica wasn't scared easily. '_This creature must be really strong_...' the kuxo-ta-youkai thought. Millions of pictures rushed through his head of what it may look like. He shuddered at the thought of each.

"NICK! GET THE FUCK DOWN!" Jessica scream-whispered angrily. The boy obidently did as he was told. "I need you to stay quiet. Do **not** panick or attempt to fight back to the creature if it attacks you. Play. Dead. Got it?" The boy nodded and Jessica hid next to him, using the shadow trick Shippou had taught her to dissapear into the shadows around her. A roar was heard and the door was busted down, but nothing was there. Jessica could smell and hear it though. She thought it over. '_Judging by the ripping noise on the carpet, it has talons. It can't be seen, so possibly it could become a free-floating gas at will? No. It had invisibility abilities. But...if it was an Akegage, it could become a gas...and in legend the Akegage also had talons and ran on four legs...They were also shapeshifters, and the weight of the noise tells me it's relativaly small, so that would explain it being able to break through the wall...To hell with that! It's an Akegage!_' Unknown to many people, actually, to everyone but her ex-classmates (It was summer at the time), Jessica was a genius when it came to logic (and grammar) for her age. And her brain told her, that her best two choices were either distract the Akegage from Nicholas, or protect him. The best choice would have been protect Nick, but if she didn't leave him, the oposing monster would stay in the room, attracted to her youki. So guess what she did? She got out of there. Fast. She could hear the Akegage's talons tearing the ground when it saw her rematerialize, in a sad attempt to catch her. She had to distract it. This was when she heard it. A sick, snake-like voice.

"_Little girl...Or little foxdog as I should say...why...do you run...why...the dark...is...so much safer than the light that...you are accustomed to...One touch...and you can be...free..._" The voice was obviously the Akegage. Jessica watched as what sounded like a taloned monster to her appear before her as a female human child floating before her. It wore a ghostly white dress, and arround it's neck was a ring of keys. Blue flames floated around it, and it had hollow red irises.

"Akegages were always known for their tricks...but they are **ALWAYS** sadistic monsters!" With her angry exclaimation Jessica screamed her favourite attack name out, "FLAMES OF THE FOREST!" The green fire licked around her hand, and it was tossed at the ghost...thing, only to be deflected by what appeared to be a piece of glass. The ghost-thing appeared directly in front of Jessica and spoke once more.

"_You cannot win...I...can give you a chance...Just let the darkness take you..."_ It reached out for Jessica, but was burnt by the rightous flames. "_UNGRATFUL WENCH!" _It howled angrily and began to take on it's true form. The transformation made Jessica want to scream, and keep on screaming. There were more horrible creatures in the Sengoku Jidai, but this one...you'd have to see it to feel the horrible feeling it cast off. Evil. When it was done, the monster that stood before Jessica was four legged, with horrible talons on the bottom of it's spider-like limbs. It had a single, reptillian head that sported two mouths and sickening red eyes. Six spiked tails swooped from it's backside, and nine horrible spines sprouted from it's back. it's scales were a green-ish burgandy colour, but the worst was it's stare. The horror and pains from thousands of living beings, all caused by one thing the horror in their hearts. One thing was uttered from Jessica's mouth, as the tears began to fall.

"Get me out of here," The necklace began to glow, and all went blank.

_End Prolouge_

How was it? I tried pretty hard on this cliffie...but don't worry...the crossover shall begin! Reveiw!

Ja Ne!

Jessica


	2. WHAT THE ?

**Dimension Switch**

**By: Jessica the Hanyou**

Now, you don't think I'd leave you hanging like that? Nah... ((Is holding plans to leave readers hanging behind her back)) O.o OKAY! READ THE CHAPTER!

Note: This chapter is not worked on very hard, because it's meant to explain something important to you. Don't worry. The Sonic and IY cast will be introduced after this chapter.

Disclaimer: Yeah...I own the whold world. NOT! Jessica owns NOTHING!

**CHAPTER 1:** WHAT. THE. ?

**Last time**: _"Get me out of here," The necklace began to glow, and all went blank._

Jessica awoke in a large unearthly room. There were two (I think) doors and one opening that lead into a balcony, leading into space. She groaned and got up to further observe her surroundings. There was a large...no, huge bookcase holding multi-couloured books, and what appeared to be a wooden secretary's desk, with a simple computer fitted on it. The room smelled like artificial cherry scent, paper and...mushrooms? There it was infront of her. A small man with a mushroom cap on. Jessica seriously wanted to pass out.

"T-toad?" Jessica asked surprised, eyes wide and slightly trembling. The mushroom-person looked back at her with curiosity.

"Yes, my name is Toad. How did you know? Are you a friend of the Mario Bros.?" The stubby character asked Jessica suspiciously. She gulped and shook her head, still shaking. It then hit her,

'_I left the game going when the Akegage had attacked! The necklace must be a transportation device!_'Her thought was interrupted when she heard a strange noise. Something moving fast. A star landed near the balcony in space. Four figures stood on the oversized platform, accompanied by a living di (sp?). One was short, wearing blues overalls and a red long-sleeve shirt. A red cap with an 'M' on it adorned his head, as well as a bushy moustache on his face. Next to him was a similar figure, but with a green hat an shirt. Not to mention his height was well above his companion. Beside this character, was a dumb-blonde princess clad in pink. On the far right was a small green dinosaur, wearing a saddle and boots. Jessica instantly recognised these characters as...MARIO, LUIGI, PEACH AND YOSHI! Jessica stared. Her eyes must have been as wide as plates. The four characters approached the desk, finaly noticing her.

"Hey, who-a, ees-a thees?" Mario asked in his Italian accent to his younger brother.

"I don't-a know!" said Luigi in reply.

"Me neither, but those ears are just adorable! And look at that tail!" Peach squealed.

"YOSHI!" exclaimed Yoshi.

"Uh-um..." Jessica had no idea what to do, when she remembered the necklace. "Bring me home!" She whispered to it. It began to glow...and it didn't work. "Ekki?" Jessica asked the necklace her made up word, that was pretty much the equivalent to 'Wha?' or 'Huh?'. The only response was a few sparks glittering to the ground and forming something that looked like, "_Test_". '_?... What does THAT mean?_' Jessica asked herself. '_Wait...I'm in the minigame room...so maybe that means I have to win a few minigames? Worth a shot!_'

"Excuse-a me?" Mario's voice piped in to her thoughts (People DO do that to me a lot...), "Are you-a here to try-a the min-ee-games?"

"Urk...Uh...Yes... please..."

"Really? Please sign this paper then," It was Toad's voice. He held out a contract, which Jessica read through, and accordingly signed. "You can now play any game in the library!" the mushroom exclaimed.

"Are you going to be playing with us? The rules say you have to be in a group," Peach said in her overly-happy voice, that may make you want to hurt her badly.

"Sure," Jessica replied calmly. This would be easy. She was a videogame _master_, and she wanted to go home, to see if everything was alright.

"Then let's a go-a!" Mario happily yelled and opened a random book.

The group of five found themselves in a high-ceiling room with orange checkers decorated on the walls. The regular floating thin-brick block was seen all over the room, each one specially designed to carry an object within, and when hit with force, break. All of a sudden, a loud female voice was heard.

"READYYY?" Jessica's ears flattened at the noise. Where was a TV remote when you needed one? "START!" Jessica recognised this game as 'Toadstool Titan'. The object of the game was to break the block with the mushroom inside and grow huge to ram, and take out the competition. Simple. Everyone was frantically running to get the mushroom when Yoshi found it.

"YOSHI!" The dinosaur roared as it took out Luigi and Peach. You could hear them scream as they left the screen. A few minutes later, Mario found it, and smashed Yoshi. Finally, Jessica found it and beat Mario. After she had won, Jessica took notice that two of the seven treasures had began to glow. '_Weird..._' She thought, and ignored it, and continued to the next minigame that Yoshi had selected.

This game obviously was...Snowball Summit. '_What's with these guys and easy sets?_' Jessica thought boredly. The sudden voice sounded and the snowball fight was on. Of course, the author doesn't want to keep everyone in Marioland long, so we'll skip ths scene, and tell you that Jessica won again. Once again, two treasures glowed, then stopped abruptly. Only three had not glowed yet.

The next game was, well, let's just say, it was a duel between Peach and Jessica in 'Vine With Me'. This game was easy. All you have to do is time your jumps off of the vines right, and you might as well have won. In minutes, Peach forfeited due to her dress getting dirty, and the last three treasures glowed. Each one began to glow, and a portal appeared. The mario cast stared in awe, as well as Jessica. She stepped through, hoping to find her way home, but found somewhere completly different.

_End Chapter 1_

MUAHAHAHA! NOW THIS IS A CLIFFIE! ((Bricked, shot stabbed)) OW. Geeze, I just need your opinion, Who should appear first? The Inuyasha cast...or the Sonic cast...It doesn't matter who because they'll remain in the story, this is a crossover after all! So tell me in your reveiws. If I don't get any, I'll keep writing anyway, because I would have went completly insane if I didn't get this story started. So, REVEIW! Please? COME ON! ((Forces you to reveiw)) HA!

Ja Ne,

Jessica


	3. Again?

**Dimension Switch**

**By: Jessica the Hanyou**

Yay! I got a review! ((Happy dance)) Thanks so much for reading! It gives me a warm and fuzzy feeling inside. ((Glares at non-reviewers)) As for you…((Chases around)) RAAAGH!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but myself… ((sob))

**Chapter 2:** Again?

**Last Time: **In minutes, Peach forfeited due to her dress getting dirty, and the last three treasures glowed. Each one began to glow, and a portal appeared. The Mario cast stared in awe, as well as Jessica. She stepped through, hoping to find her way home, but found somewhere completely different.

"Ugh…" Jessica moaned, "What happened? I remember stepping through that portal…must've passed out…" She tried to force herself up, but found no use in it. It hurt. "Damn…" she cursed angrily. '_I guess I spent too much time around Inuyasha…_' she thought, noticing her swearing rate had gone way up. She wearily opened her eyes, and took note of her surroundings. '_A forest?_' she questioned herself mentally. It wasn't the Sengoku Jidai. She couldn't smell any familiar scents. But she did smell…blood? Her own blood! Jessica was alarmed. '_When the portal spit me out I must have hit a sharp rock or something!_' The back of her head felt sticky. She ran her fingers across the back of her skull. A deep gash had placed itself right there. '_I need to go find medical supplies…it won't heal fast enough at this rate!'_ She forced herself to her feet, ignoring her protesting skull, she slowly began to plod along the ground, every second holding her head. A dog-like whine escaped her mouth as she lost her footing. "I…refuse…to die…" she choked out. A hanyou should not get injured this badly! Never! '_At times like this, I'm glad my youkai blood doesn't act up…'_ with that, she passed out.

Meanwhile elsewhere, Tails was testing his new attachments to the Tornado. The blue biplane did flips in the air as Tails laughed in delight. "These aerodynamic enhancements work great!" he laughed out, when he happened to fly over the very forest Jessica lay injured in. The Tornado made its way overtop of the clearing that Jessica was stuck in. "Who's that?" Tails questioned nobody and flew down toward the clearing, making a perfect landing. "Oh my gosh! What _is_ that?" He said, cautiously walking towards Jessica, "It's hurt!" he stated as he got closer to her, noticing the gash on the back of her head. '_I should take it to the hospital…_' he thought, and hauled her over to the Tornado and flew her to the hospital.

Jessica woke in an uncomfortable hospital bed. She sniffed the room first, as she always did. Noticing every smell, separating them and distinguishing each one. There was sterilizing fluid and different disinfectants in the room. Oddly, she could smell animals. A cat…and a…fox? That couldn't be right…That room was in the hospital. She opened her eyes. They had regained their healthy shine. A beautiful Caribbean green with a gold fleck. She looked around carefully. As she had expected, there was a cat in the room, and a fox was standing outside. They were big. The cat was in a RN (Registered Nurse)'s outfit. She could tell, her mom was a nurse after all. She noticed that they were both standing on two legs…weird. '_Anthros?_' she asked herself. Something seemed familiar about the fox, but she couldn't place it. "W-where am I?" she asked quietly.

"So you've woken up…and you can talk?" said the cat in a shocked voice. She approached Jessica in a happy manner, "That was quite a cut you had. You will probably be in for a few weeks,"

Jessica just grinned, feeling no pain. "I should be fine now," she replied, "I heal fast," to emphasize that, she extended her claws and cut off the bandage. The wound was gone, and the cat was in a state of shock, the fox outside, looking through the window, he was amazed.

"I-it's gone?" the nurse stuttered, "That's…amazing!" Jessica nodded happily and sat up straight.

"I'm fine now, so I guess I should be going," she said getting up to leave when she saw the nurse was blocking the doorway, with a cell phone in hand.

"Mr. President? I have a subject you may want to study. It's wound that should have healed in a bout a month, healed in a mere day!" she hung up and began to croon Jessica. "Come here... I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to take you to…a special place…" She advanced on Jessica, but all Jessica did was glare and back away. Jessica finally found herself cornered and knew if she did anything stupid, she'd find herself in a lab on a study table. So guess what she did? She jumped through the window, breaking it and ran off leaving Tails standing there.

"What is that thing?" Tails asked no one and headed to the Tornado to go and question the first person he could think of, Sonic. The Tornado lifted into the air and shot off at full speed towards Sonics 'house' (Which was an apartment).

Jessica found herself in the forest again. She could smell the thick scent of her own blood. She figured the best place to hide, would be a tree, as her instincts told her and how Inuyasha had taught her. She didn't use the shadow trick, which took up energy, and she wouldn't admit it, but that wound had tired her. She flattened herself on the trunk of the tree and made herself pretty much invisible to peering eyes. Little did she know, but she wouldn't be kept a secret for long…

"Sonic! …Sonic?" Tails had been knocking on the door of Sonic's apartment for what seemed an hour, and finally opened the door to see…Sonic and Shadow both in the room trying to kill each other with harmless objects. Tails sighed. He and Sonic's apartments were right next to each other's, and unfortunately for Sonic, Shadow was on the other side of Sonic. Whenever Shadow got as much as close to Sonic, this was the result.

"BASTARD!" Sonic yelled at Shadow, trying to beat him with an empty '_Aquafina_' water bottle.

"DO NOT MOCK THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM!" Shadow yelled, equally as loud, trying to beat Sonic with an empty '_Dasani_' water bottle.

"EVERONE KNOWS AQUAFINA IS A MILLION TIMES BETTER THAN DASANI!"

"DASANI IS SUPERIOR TO AQUAFINA!"

The two continued their mindless fight as Tails shook his head in shame. He was the youngest, and the most mature. Who fought over water brands anyway? The answer was two complete morons who compete in everything that they get their sights on...Tails sat down on a conveniently placed chair and waited for a long time.

_End Chapter 2_

Chapter two is done! YAY! YAY! AND IT'S A HALF CLIFFIE! ((bricked, shot, stabbed))

Ja Ne,

Jessica


	4. Enter Insanity

**Dimension Switch**

**By: Jessica the Hanyou**

See? Reviews mean new chapters that come fast! So keep 'em coming!

Disclaimer: I tried to take over big companies, but I couldn't. In other words, I don't own anything.

**Chapter 3: **Enter Insanity

**Last Time: **The two continued their mindless fight as Tails shook his head in shame. He was the youngest, and the most mature. Who fought over water brands anyway? The answer was two complete morons who compete in everything that they get their sights on...Tails sat down on a conveniently placed chair and waited for a long time.

By the time the two hedgehogs had finished fighting, Tails was fast asleep on the chair. It _was _ten at night. There he was, sleeping on a _wooden_ chair, in a blue hedgehog's apartment.

"Tails…Tails? TAILS!" Sonic was violently shaking the yellow fox that was in the chair. Tails finally woke up, but still tired from the utter boredom of the fight. "When did you get here?" he asked, not giving the fox a chance to speak.

"Ugh…I got in here…" Tails glanced at the clock, "SIX HOURS AGO?" It didn't take much to wake Tails up. "I was waiting for you and Shadow to stop fighting for SIX HOURS?" Tails was hysterical.

"So?" Sonic stated, as if it didn't matter that Tails had been waiting to tell his friend something since four.

"SO? I made an important discovery!" Tails had lost it..

"Well, Shadow's gone…for now, so what is it?" Sonic casually asked.

As if some god had gained pleasure from Tails' pain, at that very moment, Shadow rudely opened the door and entered the apartment, still holding the Dasani bottle from the previous 'fight'. "Hey, faker! Do you have any Frosted Flakes?" he suddenly asked as he walked across the room.

"Why the hell would I have that crap! I eat Fruit Loops!" Sonic replied with his trusty Aquafina bottle ready at hand.

"FRUIT LOOPS! WHO EATS FRUITLOOPS!" Shadow roared, charging at Sonic, swinging his bottle as Sonic did the same. Fortunately, Tails had taken enough of this cruel punishment and intervened.

"YOU TWO CAN FIGHT **AFTER**! THIS IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR DAILY FIGHTS!" Tails yelled, stopping the two hedgehogs in their tracks. Both never knew Tails could get that…angry…

"Whoa..." Sonic and Shadow said simultaneously, eyes wide as plates. Both had a feeling that they should save their fighting for later.

"We are going to find a strange, and possibly dangerous creature! Either we find it or Eggman does! Now let's go! I'll search from the air!" Tails promptly said, heading off for the Tornado. The other two followed Tails out the door and into the city.

Meanwhile, deep in the forest, Jessica had managed to stay in a tree for a few minutes, but decided that she wasn't tired. She hopped from the tall branches of the spruce tree, and decided to do a bit of exploring among the forest. Everything seemed normal, there were familiar trees and animals…but…she had saw anthros. Anthros were common where she had come from, but thaey never looked like that…but she couldn't help but notice it familiar…maybe she had seen them before?

"I'm telling you…Aquafina is better!"

Jessica's ears perked up. She heard a voice. It was getting closer…fast.

"How many times do I need to tell _you_? Dasani is superior!"

There was another one…But why were they arguing about…water brands? What kind of moron argued about a water brand?

"As if!"

Jessica could now hear footsteps. They were moving fast. She did the first thing that came to mind. Wait. Judging by the speed of the footsteps, the two people approaching her were way to fast to give her a chance to leap into a tree. Even if she did manage to jump into a tree, the bounce of the tree branch would give her away, so what other choices were there?

"Dasani is better and you know it!"

Closer…

"You bastard! Aquafina is better water!"

Closer…

"You've said that probably about a million times now!"

Almost here…

"Did not!"

Right behind those trees there…

"Did—Hey! I see someone…"

Jessica heard the footsteps come to a stop and stared her 'visitors' in the face.

"Me too!"

The visitors were two hedgehogs. One with blue fur and quills, and one with black. There they were, staring at her.

"I bet that it's the strange creature that Tails was telling us about," said the black one to the other.

"HEY! I'm a GIRL!" Jessica yelled at Shadow angrily, ears folding back.

"It talks…" replied Sonic, with an irritated edge in his voice.

"Well _duh_," Jessica snapped back. Once you got her going, it was really hard to get her to stop, "I talked a few seconds ago didn't I?"

Sonic just glared at her. This girl had a way to get on people's nerves!

"Never mind that, let's just take this thing back to Tails so that we can go home!" Shadow cut in.

"Rghh…okay, but…WAIT! I have an important question to ask you!" At this time Sonic was staring right at Jessica.

"Ekki? Me?" Jessica replied in a baffled tone. What would this guy ask her?

"Yes, you! Now which do you think is better? The great Aquafina-" Sonic was cut off by a familiar voice…

"Or the superior Dasani?" Shadow grinned.

"HEY, AQUAFINA IS BETTER AND YOU KNOW IT!" Sonic roared.

"What kind of question is that? I drink tap water!"

Sonic and Shadow were both baffled by this. They gasped, and put surprised looks on each of their faces. _At the same time_. Jessica was sure that both of them would pass out any second, so she took no hesitation in walking away. That's right, _walking_. But how wrong could a hanyou get? Pretty wrong. Both of the hedgehogs were pretty much clueless and couldn't be put into depression, unless of course it came to the foods they ate or the brand of water that they drank, so Jessica wouldn't be getting away that easy.

"HEY! You can't just walk away!" Sonic yelled after Jessica.

"YEAH! We were going to catch you so we can go home!"

"Why should I stay, when all you guys do is fight each other? I'm gone." And with that, Jessica jumped into a spruce, and from there, she made it to higher branches. She knew those two couldn't jump this high.

"No fair! I can't climb!" Sonic whined.

"… …WAIT! I know how we can get her down!" Shadow promptly ran over to the spruce and activated the fire on his Air Shoes. The fire had begun to burn down the tree!

"Crap." Jessica stated. The other trees were far too low to make a good hiding place, or the branches were too thin to sit on. All she could do was either wait or hop down. Not wanting to burn in the inferno, Jessica jumped down. "Okay, ya' got me. Now what do you want?" She asked angrily.

"We're going to take you to Tails so we can go home!" Sonic stated.

If this were an anime, both Jessica and Shadow would have sweat drops. But since the author is imagining this similar to an anime, the sweat drops are included.

"Wasn't that already said?" Jessica growled.

"…" Sonic was speechless. "ALL RIGHT! WE'RE GOING TO TAILS! **NOW**!" Sonic roared. He prepared to run off, but there was a problem.

"Do you know where Tails is? Do you even know where we _are_?" Shadow asked in a taunting manner.

"…" Once again, Sonic said nothing…for two seconds. "No."

"Let me guess. You guys came out here without having an idea where you were, and you're looking for your friend? Out _here_? You guys are so…_stupid_…" Jessica said in a tone only described in a mix of anger and surprise…

"WE AREN'T STUPID!" Sonic and Shadow exclaimed.

"Well if you two weren't so stupid, you would have noticed a blue biplane is circling this area," Jessica said in a know-it-all tone.

"…"

"Well?"

"TAILS! HEY TAILS!" the two began yelling for Tails in a desperate way. All Jessica did was sigh and wait for the biplane's attention. She still thought that the two hedgehogs were the essence of stupidity…

_End Chapter 3_

Yay! Third chapter is done! Wasn't that strange? Well…let's just say…further chapters may become a little…chaotic…yeah….

Ja Ne,

Jessica


	5. Enter Amy!

**Dimension Switch**

**By: Jessica the Hanyou**

Thank you for the reviews! I think this story is coming along great so far! Just to let you know, the Inu gang will be appearing in about two chapters, and the rest of the story will continue in the Sengoku Jidai. So…that's why I chose the Inuyasha category. So go ahead and read!

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, would I be typing a disclaimer? …No.

**Chapter 4: **Enter Amy!

**Last Time: **"TAILS! HEY TAILS!" the two began yelling for Tails in a desperate way. All Jessica did was sigh and wait for the biplane's attention. She still thought that the two hedgehogs were the essence of stupidity…

Luckily for the group of three, Tails had noticed them beforehand. The only problem was, there was nowhere to land. There were too many trees; bushes and other things in the way of a safe landing, not to mention take off. So there they were. Stuck. Tails couldn't land, and they had nowhere to go. Of course, that didn't stop two hedgehogs from yelling at him.

"Ugh! Would you two shut up! These ears aren't just for decoration you know!" Jessica growled while indicating her two floppy ears, "If you were paying attention, you might have noticed that the person in the plane is _circling_ _this area_. That probably means that they've noticed us!"

"Then why hasn't Tails landed?" Sonic asked smugly. He was about to do a winning pose when someone cut in.

"I think that he forest is too dense for the Tornado to land," It was Shadow. Sonic made a frustrated noise and Jessica stuck her tongue out at Sonic, which only managed to make him angrier, which caused this unfortunate chain of events:

Sonic tried to homing attack Jessica, who moved to the side, causing Sonic to hit a tree, making the tree fall over, and the tree narrowly missed Shadow, who got angry as well and began chasing Sonic _and_ Jessica with his Chaos Emerald out, which both of them saw, causing Sonic and Jessica to have to run as fast as possible to avoid him, which caused Shadow to use Chaos Control to get in front of them, so Sonic and Jessica turned around and began running…and screaming again, which attracted unwanted company…(Word is freaking out about this long sentence…but it's supposed to look like this, so HA!)

"Oh my dear Sonikku (See the bottom)! I heard your troubled screams and came as fast as I could!" It was Amy. Shadow stopped dead in his tracks. Jessica stopped dead in her tracks. Sonic began running around in hectic circles screaming.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sonic looked like he would break down crying. This was too much for him. The evilest creature on the planet had come, and now, he was stuck with Shadow, A girl he didn't know the name of, and AMY! AMY out of all people! As Sonic had his mental breakdown, Jessica was resisting the urge to kill Amy. She…Was…PINK! PINK! While this was happening, Shadow grabbed a granola bar out of nowhere and began eating it calmly.

"SONIKKU!" Amy's shrill voice could be heard throughout the forest. She glomped Sonic, who began to scream things such as "_I'm melting!_" and "_HELP ME!_"

"Uh…If I'm not interrupting anything…Who the heck are you?" Jessica cut in, saving Sonics life. This caused Amy's attention to be directed towards the foxdog hanyou.

"I see a new face! I'm Amy!" The pink hedgehog replied, letting go of Sonic in the process.

Shadow took a bite of his granola bar.

"My name is Jessica!" Jessica returned the favour happily, obviously forgetting how Amy was…pink.

"Sonic," Sonic said halfheartedly, relief still eminent in his voice.

"Shadow," Shadow said with out looking, still preoccupied with his granola bar. Hey, it _was_ raspberry.

"Uh…Amy, do you know how to get out of here?" Jessica asked in a worried tone. Amy was nice, but she had a feeling that she'd be the biggest pain EVER if she had come out here without knowing where the heck she was going (Rhyme not intended).

"Well, duh!" Amy said as if they were all stupid, "Town is only a kilometer away!"

Jessica, Sonic and Shadow all sweat dropped.

"It's that way!" Amy pointed west, with her eyes closed, and when she opened them, Sonic, Shadow and Jessica were all gone. "AH! Don't leave me!" Amy whined and chased after them.

"Is she coming?"

"I don't think so…"

"You two are pathetic," It was Shadow speaking this time. Yes, they had ditched Amy. Yes, they were happy. But no, he didn't think up the idea. It was Sonic who did that. There was no way to understand why he hated that girl so much… At that moment, Tails landed the Tornado next to them.

"What's with you guys? Amy never did anything to you," Tails growled, it was hard to keep up with them!

"But…she touched me!" Sonic whined.

"And she's PINK!" Jessica added.

"And I had nothing better to do but follow these fools!" Shadow finished. Jessica and Sonic shot him angry glares, which just caused Shadow to shrug.

"…Never mind that…Okay, did you guys find it?" Tails asked the two hedgehogs tiredly.

"Find what?" Shadow and Sonic asked simultaneously.

"You know! The creature!"

"What creature?"

Tails sighed. They had forgot.

"I think they mean me!" Jessica said casually.

"Yeah! You were the one we were looking for!"

"Em…yeah,"

"Okay…let's get started! We're going to my lab!"

The four headed off without a word. Jessica and Tails rode the Tornado, while Shadow and Sonic ran. In no time they had reached Tails' ex-house. It looked like a normal home, as it used to be one, until Tails needed more room for his inventions and was forced to move into an apartment.

"We're here!" Tails exclaimed. They entered casually. Sonic had seen it a million times, and the ARK had similar technology, so Shadow held no surprise either. Jessica just walked through like she saw this kind of thing every day, so she didn't gasp either. They just walked, and Tails…skipped…towards a large computer in the back of the room. There were lights and various peeping noises coming from the gargantuan machine.

"Okay, kitsune, what are you going to do to me?" Jessica asked suspiciously. This was a large machine.

"What's a kitsune? My name is Tails!" Tails exclaimed.

"Uh…okay, Tails, what are you going to do to me?" She corrected.

"You didn't answer my first question!" Tails whined.

"A kitsune is a creature in Japanese legend. It was described as a fox with multiple tails up to nine and can control fire." Jessica sighed/

"Oh. Alright then," Tails said confusedly, and sat on a computer chair. A keyboard emerged from the machine and he began to type. "Alright, it's ready for information. I need you to tell me your name."

"Jessica Lauren Paquette," Jessica stated, and Tails typed it in.

"Race?"

"Hanyou,"

"What's a 'hanyou'?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to know as well," Sonic cut in. "You can run almost as fast as Shadow and I!"

"Uh…how about you just do a search on the web?" Jessica said quietly. She didn't want to say it herself.

"Okay!" Tails said joyously. What he found boggled his mind. "Oh my gosh…"

"What? What is it?" Sonic asked eagerly.

Jessica looked to the ground, and Shadow just watched.

"A creature commonly called a Half-Demon in English is created when a human and youkai, or demon breed. The product is a hanyou. Hanyou possess superhuman powers and come in many different forms. Discriminated by human and demon alike, the hanyou is usually called a mindless beast. Not much is known of hanyous but further research is being done." Tails read out from the page. Both Tails and Sonic stared at each other, and then at Jessica.

"Go ahead, laugh, I'm a half-breed." Jessica sighed. She had never been discriminated until she went to the Sengoku Jidai. Some villagers threw rocks at her. It didn't hurt, but it made her feel unwanted.

"Okay…uh…which kind of hanyou are you?" Tails asked.

"Part kitsune, part border collie, part human."

The questions continued like that until Tails had finished. He looked through it carefully and finally came up with an answer, "Well, Jessica, I think that your pretty dangerous and—

Everything went in slow motion. The door busting, Sonic beginning to yell frantically, and Amy running in, Piko Piko Hammer raised. It came down at amazing speeds and smashed Sonic in the head.

"AGH! Amy! How'd you find us?"

"It was easy! I followed your footsteps!"

Shadow opened another _raspberry_ granola bar, which Sonic saw out of the corner of his eye and yelled out, "BLUEBERRY IS BETTER!" Everyone stared at Sonic, then Shadow, who looked at his granola bar.

"Not a chance, faker!"

_End Chapter 4_

MUAHAHAHAHAHA—((cough)) … Ah well! Chapter four has ended! ((Uses mind controlling device)) You will review!

Ja Ne,

Jessica


End file.
